Braided
by Rc
Summary: Duo's got some problems. The pilots talk about Duo's "stupid braid" And get caught. Setting a Beautful beach and love is there. Oh did I mention Duo's got a new look, yep: Pigtails. R and R. ^.^


Quatre stood in the doorway of the Shinnigami's room laughing silently. The god of Death was laying sprawled out on his bed in plaid boxers and a wife beater. But that wasn't what was making the Gundam pilot laugh. It was the fact Duo's hair was in pigtails. Yes, the God of Death himself, looked like a schoolgirl. Quatre had discovered this pilot when coming to wake him for dinner. All the pilot's were currently at one of the many Winner estates for vacation. This one was on a private beach in Florida, only Florida was in it's winter season and the highest it was outside was 48 degrees (Hey it can get that cold! I live there! I'd know!). So they stayed bundled up inside most of the time just enjoying the other's company. Quatre, after taking a quick picture, woke the God.  
  
"Duo, get up. Dinner's ready!" Quatre cried quietly pinching his cheek and pulling. After a minute, Duo's violet eyes fluttered open. Quatre gasped slightly. ~ His eyes are stunning! But so sad...why? ~ He thought while the other teen rose from his bed.  
  
"Dinner?" asked the pilot in a little curious but confused tone.  
  
"Come down soon! Before it gets cold!" Smiled the blond. Quatre turned to leave.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Came a quiet reply. Turning back around, Quatre saw that the 02 pilot had hidden his eyes from view.  
  
"Surely you must be. You haven't eaten since breakfast, yesterday and -"  
  
"I'm NOT hungry!" Duo's tone had lost its curiosity and confusion and was now angry.  
  
Quatre shut up. Duo's tone of voice had slightly alarmed him. ~ Is Duo angry or upset with me for waking him? He's practically yelling at me. ~  
  
"Oh ok then. I'll leave you." Quatre began to walk out when a soft voice stopped him.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Yes Duo?"  
  
"I.sorry."  
  
Quatre closed the door and traveled the short distance down the stairs to the kitchen. The other 3 pilots looked up at him as he entered, his head bowed.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong? Where's Maxwell?" Wufei asked sipping hid coke from the bar counter where he sat. Quatre looked up worry written clearly on his face. "I think something's wrong with Duo."  
  
Heero blinked. Duo? What could be wrong with his happy Shinnigami? His Shinnigami.There was that damn voice. The voice that told him things he never really thought about or never cared about. But since the war Heero was asking everyone to show him human emotions. Whether they realized he was or not. Because he never verbally asked them. "Has he taken ill?" Heero asked in a concerned voice. Not TOO concerned or course.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "He seemed fine. But when I told him that dinner was ready and e should come and eat he said he wasn't hungry." Quatre sat down next to Wufei at the bar. "And he hasn't eaten since yesterday morning."  
  
"Maybe he's trying to lose weight? Because I heard if you eat less then sleep a lot you lose weight fast." Trowa suddenly spoke. Everyone blinked but him.  
  
"It's amazing. The second you decide to speak you come out sounding like a moron." Heero stated firmly. Trowa glared, then felt a hand on his; he turned to met Quatre eyes.  
  
"He's right sweetie." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Hmph!" Was Trowa's response.  
  
Quatre smiled sympathicly at his lover.  
  
"But, Duo.it was weird. He had his hair in." Quatre stopped for a dramatic pause. "Pigtails."  
  
The pilots blinked then laughed.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Wufei cried in between snorts of laughter. Heero just grinned in knowing. He had seen Duo in pigtails before. He would say, just to himself never to the other; especially Duo, that the God of Death looked cute.  
  
Trowa smiled laughter on the edge of his tongue.  
  
"What did he look like? Stupid, Like he always does?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"On the contrary he looked too cute!" Quatre smiled.  
  
"Cute? You'd think he'd look like a girl or something." Wufei grinned.  
  
"Does he not with that damn braid?" Heero asked. Truthfully Heero like the long braid Duo wore. When Duo walked the braid swung behind him. It trailed down his brood back and past his skinny waist to his tight butt that when Duo wore those black pants..well let's just say they left nothing to the imagination. He had always wanted to touch Duo's beloved braid, see if it was soft like it looked. A small sob came from the stairs causing all the pilot's to turn and look. Duo stood there in those black pants Heero loved and a tan turtle neck sweater with red and blue lines across his chest, his hair still in pigtails.  
  
"Duo -" Quatre began but was silenced by Duo's shout.  
  
"Stop it! I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW!!" he screamed then ran past them all and to the back door. Which he slammed on his way out. Quatre's eyes and face saddened. "Oh Dear. He'll freeze in what his wearing. We shouldn't have said any thing. I hope he'll be ok." The blond sniffed. Heero stood and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, where he had last placed it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wufei questioned. Heero turned and head to the door.  
  
"Out." Said the perfect soldier before grabbing Duo's black coat and heading after His Shinnigami.  
  
Heero walked down the beach for an hour before he spotted a pigtailed figure sitting on a large piece of driftwood. Heero approached quietly. He heard Duo's sobs and saw the streams of tears on his face. Heero's heart softened. He didn't want to see Duo like this; he wanted his Shinnigami to be his old Happy-go-luck and outgoing self. His Shinnigami? Dismissing the thought, Heero sat down next to Duo. The Gundam pilot jumped. As Duo's heart rate calmed he became aware of who was next to him. Glaring he scooted to the other end of the wood, almost on the edge.  
  
"Go away." Duo spat loudly trying to sound threatening although the tears had made his voice high.  
  
Heero didn't saying anything. He just stared at the setting sun. "Here." He spoke handing Duo his own black coat.  
  
Duo snorted. "I don't want it."  
  
"You'll freeze." Heero retorted calmly looking at his friend. The sun shadowed Duo's face making him glow almost. Sad violet eyes glanced at the perfect soldier.  
  
"Maybe.maybe I want too." Came a sad reply. Heero blinked then saw another tear fall down his Shinnigami's beauty face. There was that damn voice again. Heero knew it was his voice but he never expected it to say this.  
  
- Your Shinnigami -  
  
~ My.God of Death. ~ Heero thought.  
  
"Why?" Heero finally asked. The deadly silence tearing into him. Duo closed his eyes then reopened them. He was looking at the shimmering water.  
  
"I heard what you said. I heard what you all said. About me and my braid. How I look stupid and schoolgirl-ish." Duo whispered. Heero moved closer.  
  
"Duo, I -"  
  
"SHUT UP! I WEAR MY HAIR BRAIDED FOR A FUCKING REASON! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF IT!" Duo yelled as a fresh set of tears came. Memories flooded back to him. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, and the Maxwell Church. Heero smiled and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Duo, you and I are friends.sorta. And as a friend I ask of you. Do you want to spill or will I have to strangle it out of you?" Heero asked softly but his tone changed into that of a joke. Duo looked into cobalt blue eyes. The eyes of the perfect soldier. But they were different; they showed compassion and sadness toward the God. Duo smiled, he always wanted the pilot to look at him like that. ~ Those blue eyes.. ~ Duo thought. His own widening a bit.  
  
"I was.I was an orphan. And I was running from a stop owner 'cause I had stolen some food when I ran into a priest. He eventfully took me in. He even.he even gave me my last name. Maxwell. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were sorta like parents to me." Duo sniffed. "My hair was long back then, not as long but long enough to have Sister Helen bitch and moan about it. She wanted to cut it and I refused. I became angry, I started screaming. Father Maxwell came in and told Sister Helen not to cut it. But I should listen to everything she told me. So, defeated, she braided. Just to get it out of my face. I loved it and so did she. She'd braid it for me every morning. So when." he cut off. A sob escaped and some Duo's whole body shook. Heero moved closer and brushed the tears softly away with his thumb. Duo looked shocked at the perfect soldier.  
  
"Continue."  
  
Duo nodded. "After the Maxwell Church Massacre. They were all died. Father Maxwell, Sister Helen; Their bodies were lying in front of me. I had survived. So from that day on I keep my hair long and Braided in the memory of those who had died and Sister Helen." Duo cried. Heero's heart melted. It's amazing he even lived to tell this. Heero hugged duo close. The teen fell into the embrace and cried away. Hot tears drenched Heero shirt as he whispered sweet things in his Shinnigami's ear. After what seemed like hours of bliss but only minutes Duo separated and curled into a ball. He hugged his knee's close. Heero laid the Jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"Duo.Why were you so upset before you heard out conversation?" Heero decided to ask. Duo sighed.  
  
"I want to die." Duo answered calmly. Heero eyes widened.Die? Why would the happy-go-lucky God of death want to die?  
  
~ OH!. ~ Heero mind rang out. For causing death - he wants to die.  
  
"But Duo you have so much to live for, I mean -" Heero tried to explain.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Of course you do! Hilde and us guys. The Gundam's wouldn't be the same without Deaths -"  
  
"The wars over, perfect soldier." Duo spat. Heero blinked. True they had destroyed their Gundam's.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Uh.yea?"  
  
"Would you miss me?"  
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably. "Um.yes. I would."  
  
Duo turned and took Heero's face in his hands softly. "I mean miss me MISS ME?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo searched Heero's Cobalt blue eyes. He couldn't find anything in them but confusion, utter confusion. Duo with drew his hands from Heero's face.  
  
"Never mind, forget I asked."  
  
"Duo -"  
  
"You wouldn't miss me."  
  
"Duo -!"  
  
"No one would."  
  
"Duo --!!! . LISTEN TO ME!" HEERO YELLED. Duo turned about to say something when his mouth was silenced by Heero's.  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle. And Duo melted. Heero nibbled on Duo's bottom lip before pushing hard onto the other boy's lips. Duo moaned the gasped into Heero's mouth as he realized there was no more wood. Duo fell into his back with a "thud". Heero followed pursuit and landed on top of the God. Heero attacked Duo's lips once move. He ran his tongue lightly over Duo's lips. The Shinnigami parted and Heero's tongue flew into Duo's mouth. After a small exploration and game of "battle of the tongues." They parted.  
  
Heero panted and supported himself over the small form below him. Duo's red and swollen lips turned into a smiled.  
  
"If you die I couldn't live I'd miss so much. I love you Duo. And I don't want you to leave me ever.ever! Do you hear me damn it?" Heero confessed then jammed his lips against Duo's again. Surprised, but happy Duo wrapped his arms around the perfect soldier's neck and entangled his hands in chocolate locks of hair.  
  
~I love you too Heero Yuy ~ Duo Thought. But Heero got the picture.  
  
An old couple, who were walking down the beach stopped.  
  
"Oh George! Look!" His wife giggled at the sight of Heero and Duo making out on a coat in the sand.  
  
"What of it! Damn kids, Get a room!"  
  
"Now George." She patted his arm. "That girl is lucky to have such a cute boy. Unlike what I have." She joked.  
  
"Marie! Leave them alone!" George took his wife's hand and pulled her away.  
  
Duo twitched having heard their conversation.  
  
"Girl." he twitched. "I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M QUITE A GUY! YOU OLD HAG!" he yelled at the women. Duo jumped up and began to walk away her.  
  
Heero tackled Duo to the ground. "Not now! I'm not done explaining why!"  
  
Marie turned. "Oh my."  
  
Quatre smiled as he watched the pilots and the old couple from the window. "They're to cute together." He said to his own lover. Who at the moment was trying his damnest to sleep.  
  
"Of course Koi."  
  
"And I think for the I month anniversary I'll give Heero this picture of sleeping Duo. What do you think? Trowa?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"I wonder if they'll come in soon and warm up and eat. Hmm?" Quatre pondered. "Quatre get your ass in this bed. Who gives a fuck if they eat or not. I'm tried and STOP WATCHING THEM! YOU'RE NOT THEIR MOTHER! Through you act like it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you get a joy out of pleasing others?" Trowa Asked his eyes shut. He felt the bed sink a bit when Quatre climbed in. Arms wrapped around his waist and a hot breath appeared on his chest.  
  
"Yes, but I get an even bigger joy pleasing you." Quatre nibbled on one of Trowa's nipples, causing the boy to scream out in pleasure.  
  
"QUATRE! WHOA!"  
  
Wufei twitched. He wanted to sleep. But his room was next to Quatre and Trowa's. Which at the moment was not a good thing.  
  
"Think nice things. Lollipops, Bunnies, and Rainbows. Woman.BIG breasted Woman. Straight, think straight.  
  
"Oh TROWA!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THINK STRAIGHT!"  
  
-Qwari-  
  
A/N: Yes. Sweet sweet sweet!  
  
Duo: -giggle- SEQEUL!  
  
Rc: No no.  
  
Heero: -holds gun to Rc's head. - Write..now.  
  
Rc: -sweatdrop- I'm in the process of writing a different one. I'll only write a sequel if the Reviewers say so.  
  
Duo: -latches onto Rc- THANK YOU!  
  
Rc and Heero: Er.. 


End file.
